Zeichnet Ein Bild
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: <html><head></head>Two people meet by chance and their lives become intertwined. That will be the summary for now.</html>
1. Realization

i've been a fan of this coupling for a while but only as fuu the way i like her. i was inspired to do this because there is no zexion/fuu coupling. well, it's not really a coupling. they are just simply interacting with each other. enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Why did I ever choose the name Fuu? It's nothing like me at all. I guess so people would think of me as ordinary and not strange.<p>

Every day, I day dream and stare at the clouds. I wonder about my empty existence and when it would be a good time to go. I can go at any time but I always choose to stay.

I remember that night when everything changed. That one night I wish I could take back. That one night where I first met him.

I was just lying there. Terrified, unable to move or speak. I found it was hard to breathe. The tears were streaming down my face. I was staring up at the night sky, wishing it could take me away from this nightmare that was all too real.

I finally got up after what seemed like an eternity and staggered towards the edge of the building. Several stories up; I could easily take the jump and end it all. I look behind me and see that no one else is there.

I try to gather as much sanity as I can. I thought maybe I should wait till the moment was right. Then I thought to myself this would be the most significant part of life: the day I would end everything, all the pain and suffering.

Out of nowhere, I hear a distant melody. It must be insanity or a hallucination. Nothing could ever save me. That much I knew.

However, I choose to follow it. Maybe this could save me.

The melody becomes louder. I lose track of time.

I see a person sitting. I pause momentarily and then continue on my way. He doesn't seem to notice when I sit near him.

Suddenly, I feel a sense of tranquility and wonder if insanity is still playing its part.

"Way out in the water, I feel like drowning." I hear him speak. "Way up in the clouds, on cloud nine, I feel at home."

Where have I heard that before?

I feel a tear form. Soon, I'm sitting there with my face in my hands. Crying every bit of tears I have.

"I want just one thing. Will you take my life? I feel it's the right time to leave." I manage to say.

He takes one look at me. "For you to die, I'm sorry to say it won't happen today."

* * *

><p>Ok so tell me, should I continue this? Please let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Choice

ok, here's another chapter. enjoy.

* * *

><p>What had happened the previous night? Why did I feel so strangely comfortable? How did it seem like, in the end, suicide was not the answer? These questions crowded my mind.<p>

I choose that insanity is still playing its part. I decide that if he didn't have the guts to kill me now, I would end it myself.

I walk over to the edge of the building and hold onto the metal bar. This would be the only thing preventing my fall.

So many stories up. Somehow I did not feel afraid. I placed my hand over my heart, and for once, I enjoyed the loud pounding in my chest.

But one last question entered my mind which I could not explain: Who would miss me? I try to convince myself that no one would. That nobody cared enough for me. That no one could ever love me.

I feel a presence and realize that I had forgotten he was still here. I look up at him and wonder if this is the missing piece from my life.

His hand moves closer to mine. I look away so he would not see me cry.

* * *

><p>I completely sensed her pain decided I should take her to see a hidden collection of mine. I placed my hand on hers and took hold of it.<p>

She looked back at me, unaware and afraid of what was going to happen.

I whisper in her ear, "Would you like to see something so beautiful?"

She seemed to nod her head and I led her down the stairs, still holding her hand.

I finally reach the place and open the door.

* * *

><p>As the door opened, the stench came flowing out. I cover my mouth and try hard not to faint. I hear the door close behind us.<p>

I see dead bodies, rotting and covered in blood. It looks as though they have been here for a while.

I am unable to say a word. It is horrifying to see these bodies, but for some unexplained reason, I am not afraid. I imagine myself apart of his collection. How romantic that would be.

"How do you like it?" I hear him ask.

I smile at him. The first smile in my life. "Dreadful but soothing."

* * *

><p>I am taken aback with her reply.<p>

I take her hand and led her out of the room. "Where are you taking me now?" She asks me.

"Away from here." I reply. I walk to another room and let go of her hand as I open the door.

I believe this is some terrible dream and it'll only be a matter of time before I wake up. It's not possible that she could find my collection soothing. The correct words to describe it would be: terrifying, wrong, and insane.

I enter the bedroom and lie down on the bed. I close my eyes and try to think of happier times.

* * *

><p>I stand in the doorway wondering if he wants me to follow or simply leave him.<p>

If I choose to follow, I won't have to think of suicide as the only way out. I could have him kill me. If I choose to leave, suicide is the only way out. And now that I found someone who is like me, I don't want to die by myself.

I walk into the apartment and find him in the bedroom. I lie next to him and place my hand on his.

I close my eyes and try to capture this moment. I fall asleep to Eine Kleine Nacht Musik playing in my head.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. I want to know your opinion on this story. Any suggestions would be helpful as well.<p>

I am also thinking of putting this story in the Vampire Knight section using two characters from there. But at the same time I think this is fine as well. Tell me what you think.


End file.
